Un anti-brony llega a equestria
by erickstorm
Summary: Bueno un anti-brony llega a equestria y mediante se desarrolla la historia el A-B o como le ponga despues desarrollara una amistad e incluso un amorio no te lo pierdas y entra
1. chapter 1

**bueno comenzare la historia ha Un que no me den ni una maldita review o comenten eso me duele hermanos pero ya yo lo hago por amor al fanfic y al arte de crear y despejar mi mente y compartirles pero eh aquí la verdad no se si alguien se molestara en leer esto pero lo que si se si esque la historia les agrada dejen reviews o comenten y si es así actualizaré cada dia si se preguntan el otro fic lo haré ambos alavés bueno espero les guste la historia y dejen sus opiniones y si quieren criticarme que tal lo hice bienvenido que eso no me afecta** **PD. estoy escribiendo en la app de fanfic y cuando llega a muchas palabras se vuelve lento adios** **ATT: ERICK STORM**


	2. capitulo 1- llegando a equestria

aquí vamos muchachos si alguien lee que me lo haga saber-

bueno era un día como cualquier otro en la tierra. (les dejo pensar en cualquier lugar)

todo andaba muy bien hasta que nos topamos con un anti-brony bueno este tipo.

se llama Chris y tiene un edad de 16 años piel de test blanca cabello oscuro y de una altura de 1.75 el es un buen hermano. tiene una hermana que mira my litle pony y como saben el destesta la serie por razones ilógicas y estúpidas

pero ha un así el quiere su hermana un hijo ejemplar y en el colegio un excelente alumno hasta hay la información.

En el colegio tiene su grupo de amigos que se dedican a molestar a nada mas y nada menos que a mis amigos los bronys.

ese mismo día un amigo de Chris le dice al grupo veamos de que hablan esas niñitas y van en lo que le empiezan a decir que tal niñas le dice en lo que responde un brony porque nos dices niña en tono molesto. acaso no sabes y mirando esa porquería de serie de niñas ha ha ha se ríen todos y Chris les dice deberían estar viendo cosas de adultos ya no son niños en lo que una amigo de los bronys los defiende y les dice cosas pars que no dejen de molestar y el grupo de malos se retira para no pelear con las niñas ponys pero eso dejo muy triste a nuestros amigos bronys.

en otra parte del colegio estaban organizando una fiesta para celebrar la finalidad de estudios de ese año Chris muy emocionado y alaves confuso porque ese día de la fiesta iba a salir con sus padres con lo que rechaza la invitación en un club y después de eso saliendo de clases caminando por la calle ve a un par de niños hablando de mlp y dicen como seria estar en equestria ese seria mi mayor sueño cumplido

dijo uno si en esa tierra todo es muy pacifico y todo se arregla con la amistad.

en lo que Chris suelta una carcajada y les dice bueno niños que ustedes no deberían ver otra cosa que no sean estas boverias y no hacen caso alas palabras de Chris.

Llegando a casa mira a sus hermanita mirando la serie de casualidad y pasa por hay de ver no mas le da cólera y por no decirle nada a su hermanita para quedar como un hermano bueno sube a su cuarto y se ducha duerme y espera el día de mañana.

y ya de mañana espera la sorpresa que iba a ir con su padre que el se lo había prometido.

Chris le dice a su padre papa y me dirás donde iremos hoy

su padre le responde y dice lo siento hijo llevare a tu hermana a un Cómo se llama le dice a su hija es un lugar donde se reune gente que sigue ala serie papa y gracias por acompañarme.

Chris con un enojo responde papa acaso, mira rechazo una invitación a una fiesta de haora y no me llevaras solo por esas bobadas de my litle pony en forma sarcástica en lo que hace sentir mal a su hermana y la hace llorar y su padre le dice a Chris disculpa te con tu hermana.

Chris con un enojo y ala ves con tristeza por haber echo llorar a su hermana no hace nada y se va a su cuarto y se encierra.

horas después su padre y su hermana se van ala comicfan de mlp y un día aburrido piensa Chris y odiando mas la serie por interrumpir en su vida por no haber ido con su padre.

alista su mochila con cosas para hacer una exploración ala naturaleza para liberar su mente y sacarse la amargura de su ser alista comida lleba su celular una batería extra de celular y audífonos y emprende caminar hasta llegar se topa con un bosque y se dispone a entrar y se adentra en lo profundo y se para y se pone a descansar y se duerme con los audifonos puestos

\- en lo que en duerme sueña y ve a su madre quien los había abandonado en lo que la ve a lo lejos corre en eso dice porque porque hiciste eso porque nos abandonaste y antes de tocarla despierta asustado-

en lo que ya eran las 5:30 PM lo que para el resulto una pequeña siesta fueron 4 horas de descanso en lo que decide retirarse de hay y volver a casa ya el bosque oscuro parecía oscurecerse mas rápido de lo nnormalsiente que algo lo persigue al parecer era una criatura extraña, en lo que Chris piensa pero si en este bosque no hay fieras en lo que ruge y empieza correr y al parecer mientras corría sintió como lo rasguñaron en lo que grito y antes de desmayarse y el dolor miro una luz que parecía ser la salida del ya oscuro bosque y sale y ve la luz y lo cega y chris no aguantando mas se deja caer en el verde pasto que parecia una alfombra y no ultimo que logra escuchar es estas bien que es esta cosa ( en lo que perdiendo el conocimiento dice como que quencosa).

 **bueno amigos hasta aquí la primera parte de mi fic y me disculpo si es algo corto pero como tengo la app de fanfic en mi Phone teléfono por lo que cuando escribo arto se vuelve lento. y si seguí escribiendo por lo que se me colgo y esta es la segunda vez que escribo este fic por nada mas que eso y bueno no tardare en publicar el siguiente cap. bueno suerte y adiós** **ATT: ERICK STORM**


	3. capitulo 2- la llegada

**bueno por haora tratare de hacer de no hacerlo tan cortos mis capítulos haré lo posible**

En las afueras de poniville estaban de paseo las mane 6.

 **nota: aquí aparece starlight glimmer y si es de la actual temporadas sin mas seguimos**

se encontraban caminando en lo que escuchan un ruido se esconden y ven que del bosque sale una criatura mas parecido a un mono solo que con menos pelaje y a lo que ven cae directo al suelo y van y se acercan y lo miran que llevaba algo parecido a unas alforjas en la espalda y ven que esta sangrando por la pierna y Apple Jack sus amigas la ayudan para ponerlo en su lomo y en lo que escuchan unas palabras, palabras de Chris ( como que que cosa). llegan al hospital de poniville y pasan las horas

Chris despierta en una cama con la visión todavía no tan bien dice ahh que sueño tan loco se levanta y mira por la ventana y mira un pueblo con un sol radiante mente y unos coloridos colores que le hicieron cegar por un rato su vision y dice que es este lugar nunca antes lo habia visto por este bosque

escucha pasos en la puerta y abren en lo que ve alparecer un pony y se asusta y le dice no se atreva a tocarme no de un solo paso

Chris estaba en shock por que nunca pareció estar en el mundo de my litlr pony

la enfermera le dice que se calme

Chris: solo en su mente ( como es que llegue aquí porque que pasa que pasa)

3ra persona:

Chris hablando solo y la enfermera ya un poco asustada llama a las mane 6 y les dice que los tranquilize ellas van y Chris tratando de ponerse en pie y tranquilizarse llegan las 6 amigas y Daniel no lo puede creer ve alas protagonistas de la serie my litle pony Chris en lo que trata de hablarle twilight este dice que hago aquí porque estoy aquí este lugar no me gusta y menos la serie de entre todo tenia que aparecer en esta asquerosa aldea en lo que las mane 6 tratan de entender todo: serie, asquerosa aldea

En lo que applejack le dice como te atreves a decir asquerosa aldea este lugar es un muy buen lugar

Chris estaba calmando se y ddicebueno ya trate de calmarme de todo esto y en lo que lo interrumpe pinki pie

pinki: hola quien eres tu,

como te llamas, no eres de por aquí verdad, y quisieras ser mi amigo,

3ra persona: chris no entendió casi nada con la rapidez de hablar de pinki pie chris dice basta porque querría ser tu amigo les diré algo yo vengo no se si conozcan la tierra pero de donde yo vengo ustedes no son mas que una simple caricatura y si se preguntan yo odio la serie con respecto a ustedes no se mucho pero yo se quienes son

twilight: como q.. que caricatura

chris: si tu eres twilight sparkle,

esa de pony que tiene unas manzanas creo que es applejack, la de las mariposas en su pierna en fluttershi la tímida chica hahaha a ti ya no ya dijiste tu nombre la tal fiestera que quiere ser amigos de todos

3ra persona:

Chris es interrumpido por rainbow dash y le dice oye oye deja de hablar sarcástica mente de nosotras así es de malos modales

chris: aja tu eres la tipica amiga que quiere sobresalir de un pueblucho haciendo se pasar por oa mejor de su mundo pero sabes alguien que quiere ser el mejor no para diciendo que es la mejor eso solo hace parecer que eres una insegura de ti misma en lo que rainbow dash triste se va por la ventana alguien mas twilight dice va monos chicas tengo que avisar.. interrumpida por chris si tienes que decirle a tu mentora celestia bueno

saben que debo irme por el oscuro bosque de donde vine y...

tu no vas a ir a ningún lado tu te quedaras hasta resolver algunas de nuestras dudas así que tendras que esperar e hiciste llorar s rainbow dash nadie casi nunca hace llorar a ella pero parece que yo lo hice dijo Chris pasan las horas Chris aburrido dice como es que no puedo salir estoy custodiado por unos lindos ponys de forma pero que estoy diciendo me parecen muy simpáticos en general la de azul me parecio tierno verla llorar en lo que abren la puerta entran celestia y twilight

celestia: hola humano como te llamas le dice en tu tono armonioso

Chris se queda atónito y distraído con tal hermosa voz

chris: yo me llamo chris nada mas que tengan que saber

celestia: bueno trataré de ser breve la razón por la que llegaste aquí fue porque hubo un poder extraño que sentí y la razón de tu llegada no es coincidencia así que trataremos de hacer lo posible para regresar te a tu mundo

Chris: bueno tendre que esperar y tendre que dormir como vagabundo en las calles nunca pensé terminar así igual me las arreglaré

celestia: mientras tanto te quedaras hospedado en casa de twilight

twilight: espera que pero bueno tendré que soportarlo y de paso te are preguntas

celestia: antes de salir tendras que ponerte este collar este te transformara en un alicornio

 ** _y si quería experimentar con un alicornio si hay quejas nimodo_** ** _hahaha._**

3ra persona: bueno y que es eso de alicornio pregunta chris veras somos pocos de ese tipo somos yo mi hermana luna twilight y la princesa cadence bueno ese te tranformara en uno de nosotros tendras oportunidad de hacer varias cosas antes del portal y buscar un lugar donde vivir hasta mientras

chris: esta bien me lo pondré

(no puedo creer que me convertiré en un adorable pony).

3ra persona:

chris toca el collar y se tranforma en un alicornio de color anaranjado con una melena azul con celeste y cuando lo ven parecia un esbelto corcel bello jamas visto lo que sorprende a celestia y a twilight porque las dos estaban presente y celestia dice a twilight que tiene que irse y le dice que cuide al humano ya transformado en alicornio y salen afuera los tres y al parecer chris caminaba de 4 patas muy bien lo que no sabia era volar twilight se despide descelestia con un abrazo y se va y ya estaba anocheciendo y twilight le dice a chris vamos que estoy muy cansada de este día loco al parecer concuerdo contigo por favor dime twilight mis amigos mi dicen así chris bien solo porque me ayudaras y eso no implica que tendré una amistad tan y me llevare muy pero muy bien con ustedes entendido

ok esta bien responde twilight ya llegando a casa chris abre la boca y le dice tu viaqs aquí pero que si es un castillo si bueno por ser una princesa y gracias al arbol de la armonía como veras tengo una aprendiz y alado tendrás una compañera ok en cuanto ella no me hable y se encariña conmigo estaremos bien subiendo las escaleras se topan con starlight y le dice twilight y quien ese este bueno una larga historia después de dejarlo en su cuarto esta bien hola le dice chris a starlight espero caerte bien a lo que starlight se sonroja dejando a chris ya en su cuarto con su mochila twilight le dice que tengas pum cierra la puerta buenas noches y no te olvides mañana te enseñare a usar tu cuerno y la magia

termina y va donde starlight y le dice le cuenta todo.

Así que es un humano y estará así en alicornio hhastaque se vaya para no despertar sospecha bueno fuera de eso me pareció muy lindo y esbelto bueno tiene algo de bueno, algo de bueno dice starlight es un amor mira no mas rostro bueno si pero no sabe usar magia ni volar sabe bueno a mis alturas tardara unos buenassy cientas de clases para tener un buen potencial de magia bueno mañana empezare con sus clases oye twilight dime starlight sera que puedo estar con ustedes hay para convivir con el y habuar bueno esta bien mañana alas muy temprano ok nos vemos mañana se despiden y se van a dormir.

 **bueno amigos hasta aquí el segunfo capitulo y creo que mañana subiré otro tengo mucho tiempo libre y comenten dejen sud reviews y aganmelo saber si les gusto dejen sus criticas por que si eso no sirvo y si nadie mira yo solo lo hago por amor al fic y por mi talento y lamento que sea muy corto pero se vuelve lento mi cell y por los errores déjenme que de apoco estaremos con un buen rumbo bueno me despido de ustedes** **ATT: Erick storm**


	4. capitulo 3- clase de magia y pijamada

**como están mis amigos eh aquí la 2 parte de mi historia sin mas comienzo**

 **3ra persona:** twilight se dirigía al cuarto de Chris para despertarlo,y dice Chris es hora de despertar y nadie responde pensando twilight que se haya escapado abre la puerta y se encuentra que Chris ha un,estaba durmiendo y le dice nuevamente Chris despierta es hora de desayunar y de tus lecciones se sorprende porque no le responde

twilight lo hace levitar y lo deja caer en la cama Chris cae y se despierta de eso se saca los audifonos de los oídos, twilight porque no me respondiste porque estaba escuchando musica con auriculares por eso entiendes y como es que se escucha en ese tipo de cucuerdaen lo que chris tira una carcajada cono que cuerda ustedes y su sociedad están tan atrasados bueno bajemos dice Chris ya en la mesa estaba listo el desayuno estaba spike, starlight y ellos mas desayunando Chris dice como se supone que voy a desayunar si tengo estas cosas mejor como en mi forma humana dice toca en collar y se transforma en un humano y spike se asusta y starlight se asombra bueno spike no es así no es cosa de asustarse yo no soy un monstruo sabes, spike se tranquiliza y vuelve ala mesa y mientras comen starlight no deja de quitarle el ojo a Chris, Chris que es acaso tengo algo en la cara le dice a starlight, ella deja de mirar con la cara sonrojada.

en lo que twilight le dice a Chris quiero que me respondas unas preguntas si bien claro dice en un tono sarcástico.

twilight: bien cuantos años tienes?

Chris: tengo 17

twilight: bueno otra pregunta ustedes en su mundo como se las arreglan en su reino para resolver problemas?.

Chris: bueno primeramente no es reino son países que están gobernados por presidentes vicepresidentes los demad que se encargan de otras cosas como armamento militar para prepararse para guerras entre otras cosas.

twilight: bueno esta bien y como se las arreglan por conflicto de otros reinos di..digo países?

Chris: bueno con un buen dialogo pero si no es así la guerra últimamente ya no por la paz de todos los países y conservar la vida

twilight: bueno es bueno que no lo hagan con violencia.

Chris: si..si nosotros estuviéramos en una guerra con ustedes los aplastariamos de un bombardeo hahaha dijo.

twilight: como seria eso posible eh

Chris: bueno primero nuestro país que es una super potencia como para destruir y hacer la guerra a países vecinos y no nos ganarían siendo honestos ustedes no llegarían lejos con sus lanzas o magia. bueno eso fue todo gracias por la comida estuvo buena

twilight: esta bien listo para tus clases de magia.

chris: si tu lo dices comencemos

 **3ra persona:** lo que dijo Chris dejo temblando a starlight y a spike con lo de la guerra y bueno Chris estaba en una parte del castillo en la biblioteca y twilight bueno se que te parecerá difícil pero tardarás mas o menos unas cientos de clases para estar ala altura de celestis o a mi dice con forma sarcástica eso lo veremos dice Chris si fuera por mi me aprendería todo lo que me dices en tan solo dos dias

 **eso serie así porque Chris en la escuela era uno de los mejores y un muy buen lector y se destacaba por leer y aprenderse todo con la rapidad que leía** bueno tal vez en lo que llega spike y escupe una carta de la princesa celestia que decía

 _mi querida twilight te necesito para resolver unos problemas aquí eh sentido un mal desde que chris aparecio he sentido actividad de una magia oscura espero que vengas pronto._ **3ra persona:** twilight le dice a Chris bueno creo que tus clases van a tener que reyrasarse un poco mas de lo que quería. twilight sin mas alista su equipaje y toma en tren a canterlot en donde se despide quien también iba acompañada de starlight para ayudar si había un problema ya que starlight tenia magia poderosa al igual de twilight y las princesas. se van de la casa y Chris queda solo con spike y le dice ey spike quiero que me traigas todos los libros que puedasque se relacionen con magia spike responde esta bien haunque crcr que no podrás y te rendiras con el primer lliverem, veremos dice chris se queda en el castillo leyendo en lo que iba del medio día ya sabia levitar cosas con su magia entre otros echizos de magia ya sea ataques defensa en lo que se concentro mas en esos temas de ataques defensa y hasta que cayo la noche el estaba orgulloso de eso y ya sabia varios tipos de echizos con lo que twilight no lo creería duerme y pasa el tiempo ya de mañana va ala biblioteca y sigue leyendo ya mas tarde spike se sorprende al ver a Chris concentrado leyendo y luego de eso al medio día sale con spike para que le enseñe el pueblo para descansar del estudio y Chris dice me enseñas por donde se va a sweet apple acres quiero ver un echizo de magia que estaba leyendo en lo que van llegando los dos applejack se sorprende a ver al alicornio y dice applejack buenas señor en que lo puedo ayudar si te sorprende soy Chris del hospital con este collar que me dio celestia puedo convertirme en un alicornio a si ya me acorde por medio de ese collares no, así es responde chris chris le dice a applejack que lo lleve a sus campos de manzanos para hacer un echizo dijo según el

su cuerno brilla intensamente y hace levitar el campo a las manzanas de los arboles y llena las canasta con manzanas bueno eso era dice Chris quería ver mi potencial applejack queda con la boca abierta al rato le agradece a Chris gracias por tu ayuda Chris como puedo recompensartelo bueno

dice chris por ha ora no necesito nada dice el pero puedes decirme donde vive rainbow dash si ven sigueme le dice y llegan a una colina y dice Chris bueno aquí es dice applejack chris le responde aquí no hay nada mira arriba caramelo le dice y ve una mansión vaya con que aquí vive dice chris bueno gracias por traerme y spike puedes irte dice chris te veo en casa mas tarde esta bien nos vemos ok.

en lo que Chris grita rainbow dash en lo que sale ella y la ve y le dice

rainbow dash: vaya vaya aquí tenemos al señor Chris no tengo tiempo dice así que vete de aquí tonto.

Chris: bueno oye ( pensando dice entre si para ganarme su confianza haunque me duela tener ayuda de una pony pues ni modo).oye rainbow yo quisiera disculparme por lo que te dije ayer estaba muy mal por eso venia a decirte que me perdones no debía decirte eso ayer tu eres una excelente corredora y por eso quisiera que seas mi maestra de vuelo la mejor voladora dice el( como pude decir eso soy una basura me duele decirtoda esa cursileria

rainbow dash: me..me estas di..diciendo que quieres ser mi alumno para enseñarte a volar esta bien dijo ella con alegria y te perdono por lo que dijiste

 **3ra persona:** rainbow dash abrazo a Chris y el no lo podía creer que una pony lo estaba abrazando, alguien de la serie que detesta pero por alguna razón el también la abrazo y rainbow sonrojada dejo de abrazarlo y le dijo bien y como se supone que volaras si no tienes alas Chris toca el collar que le celestia y se transforma en alicornio y rainbow dash queda asombrada con la belleza y el esbelto de Chris.

en lo que ella dice enserio eres tu Chris si soy yo dice porque? dice el reponde rainbow no por nada.

 _ **perspectiva de rainbow dash**_ _ **Chris se transformo en un alicornio y me parece lindo** **será que mejor que no me deje llevar tengo que comportarme cuando le enseñe**_ _ **fin de la perspectiva.**_ bueno cuando comenzamos dijo rainbow dash bueno yo diría mejor que cualquier de estos días tengo otro asunto

cual seria pregunto rainbow bueno respondió Chris twilight me iba a enseñar lecciones de magia pero como se fue la voy a impresionar porque ya me se muchos hechizos con que te convertiste en un cerebrito dijo rainbow dash bueno si tu piensas eso esta bien dijo el cualquier día vendré a que me enseñes dijo el pues hasta mientras seguiré solo en los estudios de magia para sorprender a twilight y le daré una leccion de magia que no olvidarhtnunca debió retar me dijo bueno me voy dijo Chris

entonces no hay ni starlight en el castillo-dice rainbow

no por haora no se ni cuando volverán estoy solo con spike-dijo Chris

rainbow lo interrumpe entonces llegando vas a leer un rato-pregunto rainbow

si porque-respondio Chris

bueno quisiera ir esta noche a compartir como una pijamada y conocerte mejor para ser buenos amigos - dijo rainbow dash

chris respondio bueno( no se que trama porque las pijamadas son para mujeres) esta bien llega alas 6 de la tarde te espero

claro dijo rainbow y Chris se fue al castillo de twilight llegando se topa con spike y bueno como estas dice acepto a enseñarte a volar claro si tambien tuve que disculparme dijo chris.

spike se burlo de el por eso

cosa que Chris no hizo caso llego a si cuarto y se puso los audífonos y se durmió unas horas luego de eso despertó para cenar y estaba spike con el y dijo que tal te pareció rainbow dash y applejack bueno la verdad mas o menos

voy a dejarme con esta transformación y aprender como lo hacen los ponys en lo que le va a dar un mordisco a una manzana tocan la puerta del castillo quien sera dice spike veré quien sera Chris se va ala biblioteca en ese momento y sigue leyendo cuando escucha la vos de una chica y dice quien seguro pinki pie pero al entrar ala biblioteca era rainbow.

Chris me había olvidado que vendrías rainbow bueno esta bien y que quieres hacer le dice bueno la verdad no se dije rainbow

Chris: que tal su hacemos una lectura de lo que tu quieras lo que sea

rainbow dash: bueno a mi me gusta leer daring do una exploradora que se mete en todo tipo de aventuras

Chris: bueno esta bien comencemos dice chris

 **3ra persona:** luego de unas horas leyendo y contando uno que otro chiste y cuando se dan cuenta eran las 11 de la noche rainbo dash le dice a Chris que debe irse a dormir y Chris asienta con la cabeza esta bien

pero rainbow dash la había pasado tan bien con Chris que sentía que estando con el no se sentía sola en aquella gran mansión es muy tarde dice rainbow dash si responde Chris y y si mejor te quedas a dormir acá dice chris ya es muy noche no hay problema repite Chris

rainbow dash se queda acompañando a Chris leyendo cuando este se cae de la silla se había quedado dormido y rainbow dash lo lleva a su cuarto cuando ella piensa que sera dormir con alguien a su lado porque en su mansión sola sin nadie se acomoda y luego siente el calor del cuerpo de Chris y rainbow dash lo abraza y

se duermen

en los sueños de Chris se topa con luna

tu debes ser luna dice chris la princesa de la noche y que te trae por mis sueños solo queria conocer al nuevo amigo de mi hermana y veo que eres acelestia, si por el collar que me dio celestia y en el sueño casi terminando le dice en cuanto twilight vuelva te conoceré en persona espero que me des una buena impresión termina el sueño de Chris...

 **bueno he aquí el 3 capitulo de la historia me canse de pensar estaba muy feliz y inspirado lo que me llevo a hacer dos historias en mismo día hasta que me llegue la inspiracion subiré otro ccapno tardare mucho ni dos dias comenten que tal les parecip y dejen sus criticas para hacer un y mejor fanfic** **se despide su amigo** **erick storm**


	5. capitulo 4- clase de magia part 2

**bueno capitulo 4 y ha un sin rastro de comentarios y reviews bueno pero lo hago repito nuevamente si es que hay alguien le agradecería que de una señal y yo seguiré subiendo este fic y si no es así yo lo are por amor al arte de crear mi fic y amor a mi OC bueno suerte y sigan con el capitulo clase de magia este capitulo sera corto. es aviso.**

 **3ra persona:** bueno después del sueño que tuvo Chris con luna despierte y se encuentra que esta abrazado por parte de rainbow dash

y pensando dice ( como porque ella me esta abrazando y mas que hace en mi cuarto en mi cama) luego de eso Chris se safa de los brazos de rainbow dash y se va lentamente para no hacer ruido baja y como todavía no era temprano y no habían hecho el desayuno se va directo ala biblioteca y sigue sus clases de magia tranquilamente hasta que pasan dos horas y escucha la voz de rainbow dash y spike buscándolo, y gritando estoy en la biblioteca. van los dos y se encuentran con Chris

spike- vaya me impresiona que sigas tu lectura digo clases de magia

Chris- si vamos a desayuñar, para volver a seguir aprendiendo ya leí todo los libros me faltan unos no mas

spike- vaya creo que tu sobre pasaste hasta twilight con esa lectura

rainbow dash- bueno van a comer o que que estoy hambrienta a comer se dijo

Chris- si tu lo dices, spike iremos a donde pinki para conoce un poco mejor

rainbow dash- mejor porque yo no las reúno para un día de campo para que conozcas a todas

Chris- me parece una buena idea vengan a buscarme al mediodía creo que ya terminare los libros de magia hasta ese entonces

rainbow dash- esta bien vendemos por ti para conocerte mejor

 **3ra persona:** saliendo de la casa rainbow dash con Chris para despedirse, rainbow le dice bueno con respecto al abrazo y dormirme en tu cuarto no se lo digas a nadie.

esta bien no diré nada bueno nos vemos ya sabes entonces

entrando Chris ha Un que parecía imposible chris aprendió a controlar de todo con su cuerno desde hacer copias de el hasta hacer ponys bebes y ancianos y teletransportarse con una facilidad y hacer toda clase de magia hasta de todo tipo pero la parte que faltaba era y que twilight no tenia eran hechizos mas avanzados para destruir a ponys y hacer desaparecer ejercitod y ponerlos a su disposición controlar la mente la sección de magia oscura que solo las princesas tenían acceso en el castillo de canterlot dicho eso

paso del día al mediodía y tocaron la puerta y era rainbow dashw con sus demás amigas quien ya les había contado que el era el humano convertido en un alicornio y le dicen bueno nos vamos

esta bien vamos dice Chris llegan hasta un campo y llegan pinki pie le habla a Chris

pinki pie: oye Chris te gustan las fiestas

Chris: bueno si un poco de emocion es bueno

rainbow dash: y terminaste con tu clase de magia cerebrito hahaha

Apple Jack: calma rainbow no lo molestes el lo hace por pasión

Chris: pues si rainbow termine y no me molesta mira se un truco ya dice alas demás

 **3ra persona:** Chris desapareció totalmente y reapareció al rayo les dice es un hechizo de invisibilidad y también se transformó en pinki pie copiando la y se vuelve a su estado original y también se muchas mas otras cosas teletranportandose al lado de applejack dice bueno y que quieren hacer este día

yo se una dijo rainbow comencemos con preguntas

todas diciendo bueno nos parece una buenas idea

todas comenzaron y le dijeron chris tienes novia?

bueno alla en mi mundo no ha un porque para mi es una perdida de tiempo- dice Chris.

bueno otra no te a gustado una pony de poniville- dice rarity.

no eh tenido el tiempo por la lectura pero sabes que soy humano transformado en un alicornio y no puedo andar enamorando ponys-responde Chris

mi turno dice rainbow te gusta fluttershi dice molestando a chris

bueno no porque apenas las conozco ni a ella ni a ustedes no se muy bien como son así que esa es mi respuesta.

 **3ra persona:**

luego de pasar el tiempo y divertirse con chistes que chris solo reía ala fuerza para no reírme de sus chistes malos y cursis paso el tiempo y se hizo de noche Chris fue al castillo se baño y durmió

 **sueño de chris.-**

por extraño soñó con luna nuevamente y esta estaba feliz de verlo nuevamente y le dice me da gusto verte nuevamente ya quiero conocerte en persona y Chris responde y cuando vendrán a poniville pronto iremos con todas las princesas alla bueno esta bien responde Chris.

 **fin del sueño.** **era de mañana e iba directo ala casa de rainbow dash para aprender lo básico del vuelo levantarse y volar mas rápido** **como dije este capitulo seria corto porque quería terminar el ca** **pitulo clase de magia pronto y el próximo capitulo titulará aprendiendo a volar con rainbow.-** **y bueno asi por Así estoy de ida de apoco con los capítulos y el amor de luna crecerá por Chris por que mis personajes faboritos son rainbow luna y starlight pero decidi mi desicion el amorío de luna y mi OC que se llamara Fli storm que su cutie mark le saldrá en el capitulo próximo bueno nos vemos**

 **ATT: erick storm**


	6. capitulo 5- aprendiendo a volar

**Bueno ya saben de que tratara este episodio pero ha un asi hay que seguir con el cap.5 y si alguien lee que me lo haga salir** **Bueno creo que esta historia tratara mas de romance junto con guerra y otras cosas ustedes comenten y díganme que poner en la historia** **bueno dicho esto comencemos** **3ra persona:** ya eran las 6: de la mañana y Chris se dirigía a bajar y pero se teletransporto el muy cabron salio del castillo de twilight y se dirigía ala casa de rainbow para que le enseñara a volar después de un rato caminando llego y dijo rainbow dash gritando y esta no salio así que se teletransporto hasta arriba y piso las nubes siguió llamando a rainbow dash pero esta no salio ya cansado de esperar estaba dispuesto a irse cuando de repente sale rainbow con su crin hecho un desastre con ojeras bueno porque recién había despertado del sueño

en lo que Chris le dice- y bueno hasta que horas duermes tu porque ya son las 10 espere mucho tiempo

rainbow dash- calma ahorita mismo empezaremos con tus clases de vuelo luego de comer algo te gustaría comer

Chris- no gracias no tengo hambre

 **3ra persona:** luego de esperar a que rainbow terminará de comer se fueron abajo y para pasar sus clases de vuelo. veamos como nuestro amigo como se las hace

rainbow dash: bueno tu primera lección sera aletear para empezar a elevarte

Chris: bueno empezare bueno ya lo hice

rainbow dash: ahora con mas fuerza para elevarte mas arriba.

 **3ra persona:** **luego de eso algo que impresiono a dash fue que Chris hizo parecer eso muy fácil hasta se mantenía en el aire aleteando despacio y rainbow impresionada le dice bueno comenzamos con la siguiente lección vuelo ligero o rápido** **Chris responde mejor las dos cosas** **luego de eso comenzaron a seguir sin parar hasta que paso el día era de tarde y ya habían terminado la clases que Chris solo quería aprender lo básico del vuelo y rainbow le dice ves conmigo aprendiste muy rápido otro día te enseñare mas** **Chris responde seria algo muy bueno pero si sigo así creo que voy a ser mejor que tu rainbow tira una carcajada le dice eso no va pasar pequeño así que sigue soñando** **Chris: bueno ojala pero gracias solo quería saber lo básico del vuelo nada mas** **nuestros amigos se la pasan hablando se despiden para descanzar pero llegando a casa todo cansado ve que esta twilight y starlight hay y se va aproximando y twilight dice hola Chris como te fue bueno me fue bien con la clases de magia y el vuelo con rainbow- dice chris**

seguro no te creo le twilight en lo que chris hace levitar el equipaje de ambas ponys y los teletransporta dentro del castillo y la twilight, starlight se impresionan bueno nada mas eso dice sabes se otro truco le dice Chris como hablar mediante mentes

las dos escuchan una voz de su cabeza diciendo hola tontitas

las dos quedan ha un mas impresionadas y dicen vamos a ver dime que as leído para que sepas eso en tan solo 3 días bbuno se muchas cosas dice haciendo aparecer una manzana en su casco cuando te fuiste empece sin parar con los libros y algo me dice que tengo la misma cantidad de poder de todas las princesas de equetria incluyendo a celestia luna y cadance bueno pero yo solo quería superarme para demostrarte que nadie me debe retar diciendo todo esto las dos ponys twilight y starlight bueno si es así no te creemos les dicen las dos

dejando aparte eso las princesas vendrán mañana para ver creo que te llevaran a canterlot para hablar de tu estadia en el pueblo así que descansa termina la conversación

Chris se teletransporta a su habitacion se ducha preparandose para dormir

starlight le dice se supone que tu crees que eres mas poderosa que nosotras le dice de forma sarcástica bueno si responde chris haunque no lo creas mira leí un poco de magia oscura solo un poco porque solo habia una parte de eso en la biblioteca las demás lecciones están en el castillo de canterlot

starlight- bueno y mas o menos que aprendiste bueno dime

chris- bueno espera me traeré a spike o mejor twilight

después de esperar un rato Chris llega con twilight y este le dice a twilight haré un hechizo twilight para ver mi avance ya que starlight no me cree y dicho esto conjura el hechizo contra twilight y starlight le dice a chris que hechizo le hiciste s twiligh.

chris- mira es censillo con controlo a twilight mira le ordenare y ella esta ami disposición al igual que también con otros alicornios se puede ejemplo celestia luna pero cono no quiero hacer esto de maldad pero te demostrare twilight pon a starlight en uns burbuja haciendo brillar su cuerno twilight hace eso y starlight le dice a Chris esta bien te creo le dice bueno dice unas palabras y twilight vuelve a la normalidad y dice que paso con juré un hechizo para controlarte para que tu alumna me crea

twilight- como supiste la sección de magia oscura no esta disponible solo las princesas pueden practicar esos hechizos

chris- bueno haora si me creen así que me voy a dormir bueno creo que con eso también puedo controlar hasta la mismísima celestia riéndose pero no seria divertido mejor mañana vere que me dicen

 **perspectiva de twilight sparkle**

 _bueno creo que Chris después de las clases que estuvo sin parar pero creo que celestia debe saber pronto esto. seguro a este problema se refería ella tal vez con el odio que nos tuvo al llegar haga algo malo mejor no se que pensar ya tal vez el sea el problema de magia inestable que esta surgiendo en equestria mañana sabre si celestia hará algo con el_

 **fin de la perspectiva de twilight**

 **3ra persona:**

luego de las dudas de de twilight se durmió al igual que todos en el castillo y en poniville

amaneciendo ya era un nuevo día y en el castillo ya estaban todos despiertos excepto Chris con lo que starlight lo despertó se avalanso contra el y asustado dice como puedes hacer eso bueno te diré algo le dice starlight algo en ti mi atrae diciendo esto Chris se pone nervioso y starlight estando encima de el se pone rojo y le dice puedes quitarte de encima al instante llega twilight y dice que están haciendo ustedes nada dicen los dos al mismo tiempo bueno bajemos a desayunar que las princesas vendran en cualquier momento

luego de desayunar tocan la puerta del castillo eran las princesas Chris queda impresionado con la belleza de las 3 y mira a luna al lado de celestia y para dar una bueno impresion hace reverencia ante las 3 y les dice que las llevara hasta la mesa donde iban a hablar llegando hasta hay les dice que se sienten

celestia: tengo entendido que no sabes todavía usar tu cuerno para hacer magia y hechizos no.

twilight: princesa con respecto a eso el sabe lo mismo que yo y usted el lo aprendió en tan solo 3 días todo lo que respecta a hechizos

cadance: y como puede ser eso posible dime humano- en tono majestuoso y calmado

chris: bueno en mi mundo yo era uno de los mejores lectores en mi curso y con la velocidad que los leía y me los aprendía ha Un que nadie lo crea pero así es como aprendí todo sobre la magia

celestia: bueno ojala seas un buen aliado con lo que aprendiste porque hemos estado en problemas con otros reinos que quieren gobernar equestria conflictos que ya nos amenazan

Chris: bueno y de que forma podre ayudar yo

celestia: bueno diciendo eso que nos acompañes a canterlot de regreso para vivas allá y te diremos que hacer con asuntos de guerra

Chris: bueno me parece una buena idea y conocer un poco mas allá

celestia: esta decidido después de un rato nos iremos no mas antes posible

 **mientras hablaban luna no dejaba de mirar a Chris por verlo transformado en un alicornio muy hermoso en lo que Chris bueno princesa luna tengo algo en la cara que no me deja de ver me incomoda diciendo eso luna aparta su cara sonrojada.**

Chris: bueno twilight como ves me ire con las princesas y fue un gusto conocerte y despide me de las demás y que pinki me perdone por no asistir asu fiesta

 **3ra persona:**

Chris abandona el castillo yle dice a celestia que el ira en tren hasta canterlot y luna diciendo yo te acompañare para que no te achrise en el viaje bueno responde chris celestia les dice a ambos bueno que tengan un buen viaje

luego subiendo al tren chris tenia unas alforjas y antes de ponerse los audífonos luna para romper el silencio le dice a chris oye como esque tienes una cutie mark bueno eso sucedio

 **bueno te cuento mientrad practicaba vuelo con rainbow dash resulto que mientras estaba en una nube algo brillo en mi costado y vi la imagen de una nube y unas gotas de agua resulto que estaba saltando en la nube y abajo mientras rainbow descanzaba le cayo agua de a rainbow y eso fue todo me impresione porque solo los ponys tienen y yo soy un humano transformado en alicornio**

 **luna:** bueno me gusto la historia y que te estabas poniendo en los oídos bueno unos audifonos para escuchar musica y Chris le dice a luna que se ponga uno y al parecer a ella le gusto pasaron los minutos y Chris noto que luna estaba muy junto de el si cabeza estaba en el hombro de Chris y el no dijo nada hasta llegar ala estación del tren cuando llegaron tocaron la bocina luna de asusto chris vio que luna lo estaba abrazando al entrar al tren estaba celestia y vio eso y dijo vaya luna al parecer veo que para que querías ir con Chris bueno hermana responde luna fue una equivocación mía solo fue un gesto Chris estando ha un abrazado por luna le dice ya puedes soltarme luna esta lo suelta y le pide disculpas sonrojada no te preocupes suele pasar dice Chris no pasa nada pero Chris al parecer le gusto el abrazo que le dio luna y lo que no sabia era que en los dos estaba despertando un amor que el no sabia pero que luna ya estaba enamorada de el pero no lo haría notar llegando al castillo lo dirigieron directo a su cuarto para descansar se puso sobre la cama un rato para después ser llamado por celestia al parecer ella quería saber que tenia en mente hasta mientras y hablar para hacer unos acuerdos solo entre los dos

 **bueno hasta aquí este capitulo si quieren saber lo hice el mismo día que el capitulo clase de magia y ya se fuei inspiración hasta que me llegue y este feliz haré nuevos capitulos y comenten que tal les parecio y si les pareció aburrido me lo hacen saber**

 **y si no escribo capitulos me pueden enviar mensajes a mi cuenta gmail para estar en contacto conmigo**

 **mi**

 **me despido de ustedes**

 **Att: erick storm**


	7. capitulo 6- nuevo en el castillo

**bueno no puedo mas xD aquí los detalles,si no puedo dejar de escribir, bueno ademas se que no se entiende ni madres lo que escribo los diálogos pero de apoco voy a a mejorar con eso y así serán un poco mas largos y dicho esto haun no veo señales de vida eso no significa que no suba mis historia yo lo hago porque quiero y si así seguira y si nadie apoya el amor que surgirá de luna por Chris pero se llamara fli storm por mi OC bueno suerte y lean** **Narrador:** _luego de salir del tren y llegar a su cuarto para descansar celestia pide hablar con Chris por asuntos reales con cosas de guerra y veamos que pasa._

ya diciendo eso Chris se aproxima donde celestia lo solicito hablar, llegando,celestia le dice gracias por venir, ahora para que me solicito su majestad dice Chris de forma irónica de que quiere asuntos quiere tratar conmigo,

bueno yo quisiera que nos ayudes con los problemas del reino estando como una figura mas del reino y quisiera que formarás parte de la realeza siendo un alicornio- dice celestia.

bueno y de que forma aras publico esto-dice Chris.

de eso yo me encargaré pero hasta mientras estarás y formarás parte de los asuntos del reino y nos darás tu opinión respecto en asuntos de guerra entre otras cosas- dice celestia.

bueno hasta mientras tendrás que cambiar tu nombre para que no sospechen no tendrás problemas no- dice celestia.

bueno, eso no sera un problema entonces desde ahaora me llamare Fli storm- dice fli storm.

me parece muy bien fli storm ya les avise a toda la guardia real que tu seras y tendrás lo mismo derechos que nosotros y dicho esto puedes retirarte cualquier cosa me que quieras hablar yo estaré hay- dice celestia.

bueno gracias por eso celestia- dice fli storm.

yo te llamare cuando hagamos oficial tu coronación como parte de la realeza creo que sera en cualquier rato nos vemos- dice celestia.

bueno yo me retiro hasta pronto y gracias nuevamente-dice fli storm.

 **Narrador:** _luego de salir y dirigirse a su respectivo cuarto para descansar saca un libro del su habitación y se dispuso a leer toda el rato terminando de leer ya eran las 3 de la tarde fijándose en su celular que estaba en un 80% conecto el audífono y se puso a escuchar para pasar el tiempo cuando despertó ya estaba anocheciendo su estomago estaba sonando con por no haber comido por un largo tiempo se dispuso a bajar ya abriendo la puerta se asusto al ver a luna._ _como pudiste estar en la puerta me has asustado casi se me sale el corazón- dice fli storm._ _oh perdóname si te asuste no fue mi intención perdóname chchrite lo pido- dice luna._ esta bien te perdono pero desde ahora me llamo fli storm porque celestia me lo pidió y seré parte de la realeza algo que no me agrado porque nunca me gusto estar en reuniones en mi mundo-le dice fli storm a luna.

fli storm me parece un bonito nombre de pony- dice luna

gracias por el cumplido luna si me permites tengo que bajar para buscar algo de comida porque tengo una hambre- dice fli storm.

de nada solo dije porque en serio me gusto tu nombre y si tu quieres te puedo acompañar a cenar- diciendo luna.

esta bien pero no tienes que levantar la luna para la noche-dice fli storm.

ahh claro, sera que me puedes esperar hasta mientras no tardare casi nada- dice luna.

esta bien ya quería ver como lo hacen eso de levantar los astros- dice fli storm.

 **Narrador:** _luna levanto la luna, extendiendo sus alas, viendo eso fli storm(Chris) vio a luna ella parecía ha un mas hermosa en la noche._ que paso fli storm porque te quedaste así con la boca abierta-dice luna.

ahh no era nada solo sorprendió la manera en como levantaste la luna y al verte te veias mas hermosa a la luz de la luna-dice fli storm.

 **luna sonrojada dicho por las palabras de Chris fueron bajando mientras charlaban para no estar en silencio en el trayecto.**

luna y para que ibas a buscarme a mi habitación que queria princesa-dice fli storm.

bueno yo solo quería hablar contigo para conocerte mejor y tengamos una buena amistad- dice luna.

ah si claro tu y yo podemos hablar cuando sea solo pídeme lo si quieres mientras estamos en la mesa hablamos- dice fli storm.

bueno esta bien primero debes comer algo después te pondrás mal así que a rellenarse- dijo luna.

 **Narrador:** **luego de hablar mientras bajaban llegaron alas puertas,los guardias les abrieron las puertas y llegaron ala mesa para tratar de comer algo pero les sorprendió pporquecelestia estaba hay esperando a fli storm.** fli mañana haré oficial tu nombramiento como parte de la realeza, por la mañana recibirás un traje para la ocasión cortesía de rarity, ah y tambien ellas vendrán para celebrar tu nombramiento como principe-dijo celestia.

ellas quienes son-pregunta fli storm.

si los elementos de la armonía twilight, su alumna, Pinki, rainbow dash, applejack, rarity y fluttershi- responde celestia.

ah ya me acorde de ellas si- dijo fli.

entonces, y como te a ido tu estancia en el castillo-dijo celestia.

bueno no eh tenido tiempo de salir porque estaba muy cansado y me dispuse a dormir un rato cuando estaba de venida a comer algo me tope con luna- dijo fli.

si bueno me estaba dando curiosidad ustedes dos primero en el tren y luego ahaora que llegaron juntos no estará pasando algo entre ustedes-dijo celestia de forma burlona.

no como crees hermana yo solo quería acompañarlo para preguntarle algunas cosas no pienses mal hermana-responde luna.

bueno si me permiten necesito alimentarme y dime luna cuantos años tienes y tu celestia-dijo chris

luego recordó lo que le dijo su padre que nunca debe preguntar la edad de una chica porque es de mala educacion.

 **bueno dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo antes de ser interrumpidas por fli, era broma no me hagan caso solo bromeaba fli estaba nervioso por su pregunta celestia de dijo porque estas tan nervioso, no es nada repitió fli y haora luna cuales eran las preguntas que tenias en mente para mi, bueno dice luna, en tu mundo tu tenias a tu pony especial, fli piensa y dice bueno hasta haora no tenia porqur estaba mas ocupado en mis estudios y nunca tuve oportunidad de conocer bien a una chica.** **cual es tu siguiente pregunta luna dice fli.** **mi segunda pregunta es como ves a celestia tu?** **bueno podrias decirme como la veo o que pienso.** **celestia estaba mirando a fli.** **luna le dice como ves a mi hermana como es ella para ti.** **ah si yo la veo como una figura muy importante del reino y bueno también como a una hermana.** **y dime como me ves a mi dice luna molestando a fli.** **bueno no te voy a mentir yo a ti te veo como una pony hermosa y muy esbelta y cuando te veo me gusta por que eres muy hermosa dice fli en forma para molestar a luna.** **luna queda enterita roja de lo que fli le dijo.** **celestia al otro lado de la mesa conteniendo la risa por lo que dijo fli no puede mas y se rie.** **luna no puede mas y sale avergonzada y sonrojada.** **luna no te vayas le dice fli.** **oh mi pequeño fli, como le hiciste esa broma a luna no me eh reído tan bien en largo tiempo.** **celestia no fue broma yo dije la verdad fli se puso triste porque luna ssalioa toda prisa del salón**

bueno no era broma entonces te digo algo luna casi nunca sale del castillo y cuando se entero que vendrías estaba emcionada con tu llegada que no pudo y dicidio venir con nosotras- dijo celestia.

bueno eso es muy triste pasar aquí y no salir- dice fli.

si luna casi no se comunica con otros ponys y yo quisiera que hables con ella y estables una amistad porque solo tiene la oportunidad de hablar conmigo pero cuando esta contigo ella se pone muy diferente sonríe- dice celestia.

acaso me estas diciendo que ella se siente bien cuando esta a mi lado y se porta muy diferente contigo que conmigo- dice fli.

bueno si fli porque?- pregunta celestia.

bueno se que esto no te va a gustar pero eso en mi mundo solo significa que cuando la persona disfruta estar con alguien y estar feliz eso significa que esa persona esta enamorada- responde fli.

entonces tu me estas diciendo que mi hermana luna se esta enamorando de ti- dice celestia.

bueno es lo que yo digo celestia- dice fli.

si bueno nunca vi a luna así desde hace mucho tiempo- dice celestia.

bueno gracias por la cena que tenga una buena noche majestad- dice fli.

espera fli si es así lo que me dijiste tu no podrías me da vergüenza decirlo pero lo haré tu no podrías cortejar a luna porque me ds tristeza verla sola casi todo el tiempo- dice celestia nerviosa.

yo veo a luna como una pony hermosa, celestia pero, no es tan cencillo tratare de hablarle porque no soy tan sociable igual que digamos pero haré el intento( mente de chris fli ya saben ustedes me pide que corteje a su hermana ni loco lo hago lo ultimo que necesito es enamorar ponys)- dice fli.

bueno dicho eso que quede entre nosotros que tengas buenas noches-dice celestia despidiéndose de fli.

 **Narrador:** **fli(chris) se dirige directo a su cuarto que esta en lo mas alto del castillo y mientras piensa que mañana sera su nombramiento piensa ir después del nombramiento ir ala biblioteca a leer la parte de la sección de magia mas superior ala que tendrá acceso al ser un príncipe y uno mas de la realeza.** **mientras iba pensando se topa en la puerta con luna esta va y lo abraza de repente y le dice quiero saber que todo lo que me dijiste es verdad** **pensamiento de fli, esto es una pero se siente bien estar abrazado por haora le voy a mentir y tener que fingir,** **fli responde a luna, si luna todo lo que dije es verdad me pareces una pony muy bella y hermosa diciendo esto luna deja de abrazar a fli con unas lagrimas de alegria esta le dice, tu también me gustas y quisiera que fueras mi pony especial, fli responde y le dice ( pienso que eso es como aceptar a ser novio de una chica)** **si luna acepto ser tu pony especial y hacerte la vida muy alegre, divertida, para que nunca las estés sola luna no soportando mas llorando abraza nuevamente a fli.** **fli acariciando el crin de luna ya que luna estaba en el pecho de fli** **esta se queda hay cuando nuestro amigo se da cuenta que ella se quea dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro fli la carga hasta su cama la tapa con las sabanas y la deja descanzar, fli se duerme en el sillon del cuarto esperando el nuevo dia.** ** _bueno no tengo nada que decir así que ya saben mi correo si quieren comunicarse conmigo si esque no subo los cap_** ** _danieldts256@gmail._** ** _si les gusto el capitulo comentar y bueno los dejo suerte mis amigos_** ** _Att: erick storm_**


End file.
